


The Perks of Being a Wallflower

by pb_and_j



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Perks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: "and in this moment I swear we are infinite"





	The Perks of Being a Wallflower

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ayPoKIvBhZ8>

I made this trailer a while ago but I really love these two movies separately and when you put them together it's just ahhhh. Please watch it :)


End file.
